marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carl Hoffman
|género = Masculino |titulo = Detective |afiliación = Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York |serie tv = Daredevil (5 episodios) |actor = Daryl Edwards |estado = Vivo |america = Ricardo Maturana }}Carl Hoffman era un detective corrupto del Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York, que se vio obligado a esconderse después de asesinar a su compañero de trabajo, Christian Blake. Con el tiempo, fue localizado por Daredevil que lo convenció de confesar sus crimines, lo que llevó a la detención de Wilson Fisk. Biografía Trabajando para Wilson Fisk Carl Hoffman era un detective del Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York. En algún momento fue reclutado por Wilson Fisk, junto con su compañero, el Detective Christian Blake para que ignoraran las actividades ilegales y ataran algunos cabos sueltos, a cambio de dinero. El caso de Daniel Fisher Cuando Karen Page fue detenida por un asesinato cometido por los hombres de Wilson Fisk, Hoffman y Blake fueron puestos a cargo del caso. Cuando Page casi fue asesinada por un guardia de la prisión, Blake y Hoffman no tuvieron otra opción que permitir que los abogados de Page, Franklin Nelson y Matthew Murdock, la sacaran de la prisión. Más tarde se demostró que Page era inocente.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Asesinando a Piotr Cuando uno de los hombres de confianza de Vladimir y Anatoly Ranskahov, Piotr, fue arrestado después de un encuentro con el hombre enmascarado, Hoffman y Blake fueron asignados para interrogarlo. Piotr les ofreció a los detectives el nombre del hombre a cargo de la organización criminal, a cambio de un trato. Cuando él les dijo el nombre de Wilson Fisk, Hoffman y Blake sabían que tendrían que matarlo por haber traicionado a Fisk. Blake preguntó de quién era el turno de ser golpeado para dar la impresión de una pelea. Hoffman fue elegido para ser golpeado y Blake le dio un golpe en la cara antes de dispararle a Piotr.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Guerra con los Rusos Luego de que Fisk ordenara que las fortalezas de los rusos fueran destruidas, Hoffman y Blake fueron enviados a investigar los edificios en llamas para encontrar sobrevivientes. Encontraron a un mafiosos ruso que había sido herido en la explosión y era incapaz de moverse. Hoffman y Blake comenzaron a torturar al hombre pisando sus heridas y preguntándole donde se había ido Vladimir Ranskahov, ya que él había sobrevivido a la explosión. El ruso afirmó no saber nada en lo absoluto, así que Blake le disparó y lo mató. Luego le ordenó al resto de los oficiales de matar a cualquiera que encuentren. Los detectives fueron enviados a un almacén abandonado en el que el hombre enmascarado había tomado al oficial Sullivan como rehén al tiempo de proteger a Vladimir Ranskahov. Ellos tuvieron que lidiar con el periodista Benjamin Urich, quien exigió saber información sobre la situación. Cuando Blake y Hoffman se burlaron de Urich, diciéndole que él ya no importaba en el mundo de los medios de comunicación, Urich les dijo que tenía muchas más historias que contar y que tal vez ellos saldrían en algunas. Bajo las ordenes de Wilson Fisk, organizaron que un equipo SWAT llegara hasta el almacén y asesinaran a todos los que se encontraran dentro. Sin previo aviso, Blake recibió un disparo en el hombro; tanto Hoffman como Urich intentaron desesperadamente de salvar su vida.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Asesinando a su compañero Con el detective Blake baleado y en coma, Wilson Fisk temía que pudiera hablar en contra de él si él conseguía despertarse, por lo que pidió una reunión con Hoffman para discutir qué hacer con él. Fisk y James Wesley le sugirieron matar a Blake, pero Hoffman era renuente ya que conocía a Blake desde hace más de 35 años. Fisk fue capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión señalando los defectos de Blake, alegando que Blake era el responsable de que el hombre enmascarado obtuviera información valiosa de Vladimir Ranskahov. Fisk sobornó a Hoffman con una suma a su elección para que él le inyectara un veneno a Blake. Hoffman aceptó de mala gana después de haber sido amenazado y se dirigió al hospital; Brett Mahoney estaba custodiando la puerta de la habitación de Blake, pero permitió que Hoffman accediera después de haber inspeccionado la bolsa que llevaba con él, que contenía un emparedado con una jeringa escondida dentro. Hoffman le inyectó el veneno a Blake, pero para su sorpresa, Blake se despertó. Antes de que Blake pudiera dar alarma, Hoffman fue noqueado por el hombre enmascarado. El enmascarado interrogó a Blake, aunque no fue capaz de sacarle información. Blake murió y Hoffman fue capaz de afirmar que el hombre enmascarado fue quien asesinó a su pareja. Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Clandestinidad Leland Owlsley se acercó a Hoffman, sabiendo que el detective estaba desilusionado con el poder de Wilson Fisk y le ofreció a Hoffman un lugar seguro para esconderse. Acordaron un acuerdo en el que Hoffman recibiría dinero, y si Owlsley fuera alguna vez asesinado por Fisk, entonces Hoffman iría con la policía. Hoffman vivió en la clandestinidad durante las próximas semanas, con un equipo armado de guardias a su alrededor en todo momento. Un día, sin embargo, un equipo de policías corruptos pagados por Wilson Fisk, dirigido por el oficial Corbin, irrumpieron en el lugar y rápidamente les dispararon a los guardias de Hoffman, dejando a Hoffman cubierto de sangre. Antes de que el mismo Hoffman fuera asesinado, fue salvado por el hombre enmascarado. El hombre le ofreció a Hoffman la oportunidad de derribar a Fisk, con la promesa de que sería protegido por Brett Mahoney y que podría usar a Nelson and Murdock como sus abogados ya que éstos no serían sobornados. Hoffman se mostró renuente ya que él creía que Fisk podría matarlo por traicionarlo, pero el hombre enmascarado le comentó una alternativa que era peor.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Derribando un Imperio Hoffman viajó hasta la comisaria de policía, con la cara todavía llena de sangre y se reunió con Brett Mahoney. Después de contratar a Matthew Murdock y a Franklin Nelson como sus abogados, Hoffman hizo una declaración a la policía y el FBI en la que confesó haber aceptado sobornos de Wilson Fisk y mencionó a todas las personas asociadas con la organización de Fisk. Esta acción dio lugar a la detención de todos los involucrados con los planes de Fisk y el propio Wilson Fisk. Relaciones Aliados *Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York **Detective Christian Blake † **Brett Mahoney *James Wesley † *Nelson y Murdock **Matthew Murdock **Franklin Nelson **Karen Page *Daredevil Enemigos *Wilson Fisk *Benjamin Urich † *Corbin Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Into the Ring'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Condemned'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' (mencionado) ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' (mencionado) ***''Daredevil'' Referencias en:Carl Hoffman Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Detectives del Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York Categoría:Villanos